Bakura is my Master!
by DamnedPie
Summary: Love blossoms between Bakura and Marik; what troubles and hardships will they face?


It was so cool, quiet. Bakura could just hear the grass move in the very faint breeze, as he sat by the field outside his school. Earlier today, he confessed his feelings for Marik, but Marik just coldly walked off. Bakura clenched his hands, trembling at the thought of Marik not ever talking to him.

"Oh Marik, why is it that you must do this to me?" Bakura sighed sorrowfully.

"Bakura?"

Bakura quickly turned round and saw Marik walking towards him.

"Marik, you must realise! You are the only one for me. Please don't do this to me!" Bakura sobbed on his knees and hugged at Marik's legs. He felt a hand ruffling his hair.

"Bakura, I-I love you too. Don't cry; you are really cute when you do that... a bit too cute," Marik blushed, "I'm sorry that I walked away before, I was so surprised that... " Marik turned away.

Bakura, confused, asked, "What's wrong Marik?" And then he noticed that Marik's flyer was undone and hurriedly bent down to zip it up for him, only to notice a large bulge was poking out of it.

Marik gasped and said "No no, don't zip it up," Marik paused and stared at Bakura in the eyes. Bakura stared at him too. He felt a connection with Marik that he had been longing for ever since he met him.

What was this feeling of lust rising in Bakura? He felt very hot and sweaty and his fingers groped at Marik's shirt.

"Marik, do you love me?"

Marik felt Bakura's loving gaze burn into his eyes, and hesitantly replied, "Y-yes I do, very much so. It destroys my heterosexuality to admit it, but I believe that love can overcome everything." Marik pushed Bakura onto the grass and leant close to Bakura. "Oh Bakura, I can't resist you any more, will you be mine?"

Bakura smiled and touched Marik's lip gently with his thumb and replied, "More like you'll be mine."

Bakura felt something hard probing at his shirt and glanced down to see that they had both developed an erection. He smirked and leant close to Marik, "Come, lets go to a place where we can be alone. " Marik blushed and nodded.

Standing up together, Bakura grasped Marik's hand and led him to the boy's toilets – into one cubicle – and locked the door shut.

"Bakura," Marik gasped, "It is really cramped in here."

Bakura grinned, "The more cramped, the better. " They were so close together that Marik could feel Bakura's breath on himself. He reached up and undid his shirt buttons to reveal Bakura's sexy collarbone.

Suddenly, Bakura kissed Marik, his hands furiously groping his boner. Marik could feel his tongue pushing around his own tongue as their saliva juices mixed into one, as the heavenly feeling of Bakura's hands on his penis led him to a quick ejaculation.

Bakura broke free from the kiss and shook his head, "You're a bad boy Marik, you're supposed to save it all until the end. " He licked his lips and bent down , peeling Marik's underwear away from his wet rod.

"Aaaahhhh!" Marik could feel Bakura's mouth rubbing on it. This was the first time he experienced such amazing feelings and he felt a tremendous surge of hotness inside of him. Marik then ejaculated into Bakura's mouth. Bakura had a trail of liquid flowing from his mouth, the same colour as his hair, as he swallowed it.

"Bakura, you still have some left, " Marik licked remains off Bakura's mouth.

"There's a good boy, " Bakura grasped at his own flyer, "As a treat, I will give you some of me."

Marik yelped in happiness. "It's so huge!" Marik gasped, gaping at Bakura's 9.785 inch penis. He touched the tip with his finger as white pre-cum leaked out of it.

Bakura took his hand away and whispered in Marik's ear, "Nuh-uh, you are my slave now, you'll do everything I tell you. Now call me Master and beg for it. "

"M-Master, please, I really want your penis-"

"What? I didn't quite catch that, " Bakura smirked.

"I really want your beautiful big fat dick in my butt hole. Please give it to me Bakura-sama."

Bakura reached down and felt Marik's butt. Marik sighed in arousal, and his rod was yet again hard as it was before. "Ah." Bakura fumbled round in his pocket and found a condom and some lube. He slipped the condom on his thing and rubbed Marik's butt hole with lube. He grabbed Marik's balls with his other hand.

"Please give it to me Master, I love you."

Without warning, Bakura thrust his penis into Marik as Marik gasped and grabbed hold of his thing.

He could feel Bakura moving inside of him – what he had always dreamt of – and he heard the lewd sounds that made this ever so much more real.

"Ah Bakura!"

"Oh Marik!"

They both ejaculated and hugged each other as the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I love you Bakura."

"I love you too."


End file.
